


Quick Updates For My Readers

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Cosplay, Embarrassment, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Overworking, Promises, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Just what it says on the tin; Im_The_Doctor will be explaining her sporadic updates and give a little surprise to her readers! ;)





	1. Update: 11/08/2016

Sooo this technically doesn't count as a story; forgive the new post and email alerts, but I thought I owed you all an explanation of how crazy these past few months have been and why my posting has been so random! I'll also give you a rundown of what's coming soon.

The short reason for my on-and-off absence has been that I've been working on an intense, time-consuming, very expensive cosplay, more in depth than anything I've ever worked on before! The more revealing reason is this:

 

Introducing myself, Im_The_Doctor, as Soundwave!! (With me above are, obviously, Knockout and Starscream, who have been working on Soundwave with me for the past few months. I couldn't have done it without my friends!)

Some of you may have seen this on DeviantArt, Facebook, or other websites. Maybe you even saw it in person at its debut, but for those who haven't, I hope you can see how hard I've worked on this!! It's been a long whirlwind journey and it's not even finished yet! I'll be adding more upgrades to it in December, when I have a fresh perspective and I've rested a bit. Still, all of that may not be a good excuse for how I've left my readers hanging on some of my chaptered stories. The Pacemakers series comes to mind...For that I deeply apologize! Trust me when I say I never forgot about you; I thought about you almost every day.

Since Soundwave is now (mostly) completed, I'm going to rededicate myself to finishing some things I've started here. I'm already working on the next chapter to my latest Pacemakers story, _The Least of These_. It's drawing to a close!! In the meantime, I want to thank you all for how dedicated and patient you've been with me and my idiosyncrasies. I appreciate all of you! Your comments on each chapter literally make my day; I look forward to _every single one_.  

I hope you all like this Sneak Peek Soundwave and look forward to seeing the finished product! In the meantime, there are lots of stories to be had. 

 

Sincerely Yours,

Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)


	2. Update: 1/17/2017

Hello again, my friends!

 

Now that we’ve entered a New Year, I’m pulling myself out of the holidays’ writing hibernation and decided it’s about time you had another update on my status. I haven’t posted much this month, but it’s simply because I’m preparing for quite a large undertaking when it comes to my various series—most prominently, _The Thinker, The Feeler_ and _The Pacemakers_.

I’ve received this question a few times: “Will you still be writing stories for _The Thinker, The Feeler_ now that TF: Rescue Bots has ended?” My answer is definitely yes! I was really disappointed that Rescue Bots ended and I feel like it’s a part of the Transformers fandom that should be kept alive through stories. It was my third-favorite TF show (just behind TF: Prime and TF: G1) and in my opinion, one of the best TF shows that I’ve seen; it says something, after all, that it was the first TF show to ever reach four seasons! I’m not going to let that be forgotten, so think of _The Thinker, The Feeler_ as a continuing homage to everything the series has done for me and for the rest of the fandom.

As for _The Pacemakers_ , it’s easily my biggest series and it’s still growing! Let me tell you again how much I appreciate your patience, support, and enthusiasm in reading about Culumex, Brawn, and his crazy pace-mates. It means so much to me and it’s a series very close to my heart. In the line of updates, you should know that there are three more stories being planned which I’m so excited to share with you!

Now that the pace is complete, we reach the subject of Culumex and its residents entering Cybertron’s Great War…We all knew it was coming, but firstly I’m going to finish the story of an original character who deserves to be seen through.

Strain and his story will be returning under the title of _The Outcrossers (Look Away)_ ; the first chapter has already been posted and now I’m going to start writing it in earnest.

Once that’s finished, it will tie closely into the next two stories, which will approach the subject of the war in earnest, full detail. The other Autobots will make their debuts and Brawn’s pace will begin the process of finding their place among these strangers. In the spirit of keeping a secret, I’ll only tell you these last two details: the stories’ working titles are _Let Justice Roll Down_ and _Right of Ashes_. Make of that what you will. ;) After these three stories are finished, who knows where the series may take us?

I hope this excites you as much as it’s excited me! I can’t wait to share this journey with you all; it’s been such a privilege so far and I’m sure it will continue to be, no matter how far it goes.

Sincerely Yours,

Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)


	3. Update: 5/20/2017

Hello, readers!

 

It’s been a few months since my last update and there have been some new developments! I know I’ve posted a few oneshots this week, which has been great fun, but I can’t help feeling a little guilty for the long absences I’ve been taking. I don’t want to excuse them, but I’ll explain them; you all deserve that.

In my 2016 November update, I showed you all my intense cosplay project: TF: Prime Soundwave! My friends and I have still been hard at work on it and we’ve made some awesome progress! I’ll be honest with you: we thought Soundwave was entirely complete, so a week ago we did a photoshoot and there was some things that just fell apart. It was a little disappointing, but the pictures turned out great! Here are just a few:

 

It doesn’t change the fact that we have to make some repairs, though. ComicCon is coming up and Soundwave is going to be there for his debut! We’ve also created a cosplay group, ConsPlay Superior, which you can find on Tumblr, Facebook, and soon Instagram.

But what does this have to do with my writing? Plainly put, I’m crazy busy and really tired ^^; I’m kind of frustrated with myself for taking so long with my writing but time flies so fast and it’s hard to keep up. I just found out today that Strain’s story, _The Outcrossers (Look Away)_ , has been unfinished for a whole _year!_

That’s rather discouraging because I’m so excited about what’s to come…but I can’t help but dread it a little too because I want to maintain my fanbase. I want to keep you as excited as I am; I love you all and your feedback so much! When I get discouraged, I go back to past _Pacemakers_ stories to read your comments and they bring me so much joy, but I can’t help but worry that my slow writing and lack of time will drive you away… :( I’m really sorry for that.

After spending the last year working on improving my other art forms, it’s just reminded me that my first passion is writing. I’m going to spend the next couple of months making a comeback. I’m going to keep working on _The Pacemakers_ ; I’m slowly but surely getting closer to the end of Strain’s journey and it’s an important one. It impacts what’s to come for Brawn and his pace-mates; it needs to be done! I hope you all understand and I really, really hope that you’ll stay patient and stick around long enough to see what I have in store.

Speaking of which, this is _The Pacemakers’_ current schedule:

  * I’m going to finish _The Outcrossers (Look Away)_ , which is on the home stretch! I would love your feedback while I do! <3
  * After that, there’s another story called _Bloodguilt_ that I need to finish, but it won’t take quite as long; I only intend to give it five chapters. It will help me remember how to write Bumblebee as an adult instead of a sparkling, haha!
  * Finally I’ll be able to begin the story of Brawn’s pace entering Cybertron’s Great War, _Let Justice Roll Down_ and _Right of Ashes_.



I’m sorry that this update was a bit gloomier than usual, but I hope you still appreciate it. I appreciate your time!

Sincerely Yours,

Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)


End file.
